Oh, rose, Don't Leave Me
by Fall Out Guirl
Summary: Fax Oneshot. Max and the Flock stay in a cabin in Tenessee in the winter, and what sort of conclusion does she come to by the lull of his words?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. JP owns it all, my homie...JK. I do own both songs that Fang sings. Totally mine. But I originally had the 'his' part of the second one being 'her' cause I'm a girl. I flipped it for Fax. YAY!

* * *

**

Max POV

Hello once again, readers. Ready to hear of my latest adventures? Not too much has happened. The weather changed…and now it's the time where the air gets chilly and the air currents are a little harder to weave through because of the wind.

So I made a deal with the Flock: we'll rent a cabin and hide away in Tenessee until the weather heats back up again. Of course, that happened after Angel complained of having never seen snow and Iggy wanting to have a snowball fight. And Nudge not being able to shut up followed by the assault of four sets of Bambi eyes…damn Bambi eyes…

Enough of filling you in on the situation. How about that story I was talking about?

* * *

I was seated on the porch on a bench swing, my legs pumping back and forth as I read a book titled 'Pride and Prejudice' by Jane Austen. I know, hard to believe that the Maximum Ride is sitting around outside of a toasty cabin reading a novel. What can I say? There haven't been any Erasers or Flyboys since Germany.

I shivered for a moment, gazing out into the mountain valley. The tree tops were barely visible, but I could see the Smoky Mountains through the small clearing from the branches. The fog just hung around the very tops…it's truly an amazing sight.

I heard the floorboards creak, as I lifted my head from my book…Somebody was on the floor above me. I wondered who was causing that racket, praying it wasn't Gazzy chasing Nudge with the 'Constipation Song' after her. It was different though…

I heard the sound of strings and patting, causing my ears to perk up. What was that?

Then I heard a voice…it was amazing. I got up, slowly walking up the outer stairs. They were just a tad wobbly, but I figured that since I have wings that I'm safe.

Fang was seated in a rocking chair, his fingers strumming against a guitar. I hid a few steps below the platform, listening to him. Now, I don't have big music tastes like Gazzy or Fang, but he was awesome. His voice was crisp and clear, and he sounded like an angel.

_Gentle kiss and tender lips,_

_My love was all yours._

_Dead now_

_I'm scared now._

_You walk away_

_Another day._

_I'm dead without you._

_What happened to you?_

_You were there for me._

_I'm so cold now_

_Why can't you see?_

_In the black_

_You're not coming back for me._

_So now I'm cold._

He suddenly stopped, his eyes searching everywhere. He listened carefully, the only noise being the birds chattering. "Who's there?" he called, looking in the general direction of me. I stood up, walking up the stairs.

He seemed to be surprised to see me, as he slid his guitar off his lap. Silent like the grave as usual. I stepped towards him, motioning to his guitar.

"How long have you been playing?" I questioned, sitting in the chair next to him. He looked at me, seeming to be able to mask that he was again surprised. Note that I said 'seeming'.

"Since Anne's," he answered, as his fingers brushed against the strings, light and feathery. Get it, feathery? We're part bird- oh never mind.

He seemed to be nervous, which was strange. He never gets nervous, afraid, or anything. He's just…gah, he's just Fang.

"Want to hear something?" he offered, breaking the silence. I nodded, scooting closer as he began to strum against the strings.

_Whispers tremble_

_Down my spine._

_You were his._

_Never mine._

_How am I supposed to breathe?_

_My soul cries out,_

_Oh, rose, don't leave._

_Your air is light._

_Wings glide._

_Soaring_

_Flying._

_It's you I've denied._

_Oh, rose, don't leave._

He was looking into my eyes as he sang this, glancing down at the end of each stanza. When he finished, he reached into the guitar case. I wondered what he was doing, but I watched out of curiosity. I mean, it's not like he's going to be like Iggy and throw a bomb at me, or Nudge who hands me a comb to brush her hair.

I gasped at the sight. In his hand was a rose, frozen at the top. The crimson had ice crystals on it, it appearing magical.

"Fang, this is…wow. I-" I started to stammer, but stopped when he leaned towards me. Setting the rose in my fingertips, he leaned closer to my face, a smirk on his face. My heart was throbbing in my chest, and he could tell that I was putty in his hands.

"Oh, rose, don't leave," he whispered, as his lips descended on mine. I froze for a moment, afraid. Did I still love him? Could I truly, deeply forgive him for leaving me?

The moment that I felt his lips touch mine, I realized something. I did. I know, I'm sounding cheesier than a block of mozerella, but it's true. I do love him. And as the snow flakes cascaded onto us, I sealed it with those three little words and a kiss. And he took them, whispering to me one time.

"My rose never melts away from my heart."

* * *

**Fang seemed slightly OOC…Max probably was too. I made her a little less sarcastic, but hey. There has got to be some times where she isn't on total sarcasm mode. But anyway, how was it? I'll use the flames to roast marshmallows with Fang...he loves them! Surprising, huh? This is my pre-Christmas Fax, so enjoy!**

**-Fall Out Guirl**


End file.
